Twin Thing 2
by Tora-Hime-Melody
Summary: The first threat is over, but an even bigger threat approaches.  Yuuki tries to remember her past, creating a unknowing stronger bond with her twin Arisu.  What will happen when Arisu decides to take things into her own hands?
1. Return

Arisu, followed closely by Kaname, joined the rest of the Night Class in the main foyer before they headed for school.

"Are you sure you're…"

She cut him off; it seemed he wouldn't let it go. "I'm alright; I can't miss class." Kaname had politely asked her numerous times to stay back in the dorm for the night. She didn't want to.

Kaname took one apologetic glance at the girl before the large gates opened to a large group of swooning girls.

Aido was making a fuss in the front, as usual. From the sounds of it, he was making the day class students envy Yuuki. The poor girl could never catch a break. Suddenly the girls were dead quiet. Arisu could sense the reason before anyone could react: Zero had returned.

She winced at the memory of her last meeting with Kiryu. Her hand flew instinctively to her neck, cradling the spot where she was bitten. She felt Kaname stiffen next to her.

The girls could be heard complaining and groaning at Zero's instructions. A few moments passed before the Night Class started moving.

"Zero, welcome back!" Yuuki greeted her partner.

Zero looked past her to the couple still within the Moon Dorm walls; Kaname and Arisu. He looked from Kaname's glare to the soft, apologetic look of the girl next to him.

Arisu finally lowered her hand and used it to grab at Kaname's arm. She lightly pulled at it, indicating that they should join the others. The two of them walked towards the guardians, Yuuki looked on at Arisu. It looked like she had something to say.

Arisu took a step past the gates as her world spun. She gripped onto Kaname to keep her balance.

He turned to her, "please." It was his last try.

"I think I will go back to my room," Arisu muttered quietly. She could feel Kaname's eyes on her back as she reentered the dorm. It wasn't until the doors were closed behind her that she felt Kaname move towards school.

She leaned against the doors with a sigh. Zero and Yuuki were leaving to patrol the grounds. After pushing herself off of the door, Arisu headed up to her room and fell onto her couch. She was still weak from being drained by Zero.

The back of her hand rested atop her forehead as she gently closed her eyes. It had only been a full day since her blood had been drawn; maybe one more day of rest would cure her. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Arisu awoke to the sudden feeling that everyone had returned. She looked to a nearby clock; class should still be in session. Something was wrong. She got up quickly and ran down to the meeting room. The group of Noble Vampires that clung to Kaname were lounging in the main foyer.

Kaname was outside, walking towards the dorm. And Zero was waiting for him. She had to do something. Arisu ran for the door, wrenched it open, and ran out; the door shutting quickly behind her. Someone had questioned her, but she ignored them.

She could feel them shift within the dorm, but they didn't open the door. They knew to keep their distance.

"Kaname, who is the true enemy of the purebloods Maria told me about?" Zero questioned him, stepping away from his tree.

Kaname stopped walking to look at Arisu. "There's no need for you to know that."

"True enemy?" Arisu was breathing heavily after running. She looked to Zero, who looked hurt and confused. "What's going on?"

Kaname gently put his hand atop Arisu's head, "I have everything handled." His hand slipped to her cheek.

Her hand cupped over his, she looked up into his eyes. He wasn't going to answer any questions; not here at least. "Alright," she gave into him. She peeked around him to see Zero still standing there.

Zero had caught her eye. The look she was giving him, he couldn't understand it. He huffed before turning his back on the purebloods as he stormed back to campus.

Kaname slipped his hand from Arisu as he continued his way back to the dorm. Arisu followed closely behind him. They entered the dorm to the Noble Vampire's resting on the couches.

"Lord Kaname?" Aido questioned.

"Everything's alright," Kaname stopped any further questions.

Arisu's world turned as she grabbed onto Kaname. She could feel the other vampires stiffen. They knew that she was a pureblood; but they didn't know who she fully was. Of course they'd be worried at how close the unknown pureblood was to their precious Lord Kaname.

She released her grip on Kaname as she took a step back. "I think I'm going back to my room." She turned from the group as she headed up the stairs. Arisu entered her room, changed for bed, took two blood tablets, and slipped into sleep.


	2. Soiree

The following night came, and Arisu was feeling much better. She dressed for class and went down to the foyer to wait like the rest of the class. Only the Nobles came down, but they were dressed up.

"What's going on?" Arisu asked, confused.

"We're going to the soirée at the Aido residence," Ruka explained simply.

"We are? But what about class?"

"They're canceled this evening." Kain was right at Ruka's side.

Kaname finally came down the stairs. Arisu quickly approached him, "Why didn't you tell me that we're going somewhere?"

"Because you are not coming," Kaname answered her in a monotone voice.

"What?" Arisu was shocked. Why was Kaname pushing her away? Was it her recent actions? "But I want to go."

"We can't risk it yet." Kaname said quietly. The others in the room looked at him suspiciously. He sighed, "Fine."

Arisu smiled, "I'll go change quick." She was cut off before she could continue.

"There's no time. Go on ahead with the others." Kaname instructed her. "Aido," he appeared suddenly, "when you get there, take her straight to an empty room."

"What?" Arisu questioned him.

Aido only bowed, "Yes, Lord Kaname."

Kaname ignored her. He stayed back with Takuma as the rest left in the same car towards town. They were led to an abandoned building.

Aido, Kain, and Arisu started walking up to it. Kain stopped suddenly, "Hanabusa."

Aido stopped too, "What is it, Akatsuki?"

"For some reason, the Disciplinary Committee is laying here, unconscious."

"Yuuki?" Arisu asked as she ran to the girl's side. She knelt down as she looked over her twin. Everything seemed alright, so why was she just lying there?

Kain knelt next to her and gently picked Yuuki up. "We'll bring her inside."

"I'll let Lord Kaname know," Aido speed off somewhere.

Kain led Arisu to an empty room, avoiding all the guests downstairs. He put Yuuki down on the couch before leaving the window-less room.

Arisu sat on the only other chair as she watched over her twin. A vampire soiree was the last place she expected to see her twin. The door opened to reveal Kaname. She got up quickly and met him at the door.

"That troublesome girl," Kaname commented as he looked over to the couch.

"Why was she even…" she was cut off.

"Stay in this room. Neither of you two are to leave here. I have contacted the headmaster, so a car should come shortly for Yuuki. You are to go back to the Academy with her."

Arisu wasn't about to fight it, "right." She could hear the tension in his voice. It was dangerous here, for both of them.

"Don't leave this room until I come for you." Kaname instructed once more.

"Kay," Arisu agreed as she watched Kaname shut the door.

She turned just in time to see her twin fall to her knees. She ran to the girl's side, "Yuuki?"

"I'm alright…" her hands were supporting her head as she moved back to the couch. "I don't know what happened. Where are we?"

"In a room at the Aido household. Apparently there's a party going on downstairs for aristocratic vampires."

"Then why aren't you down there?"

"To keep an eye on you. We found you at the entrance way." Arisu was concerned, "what happened?"

"I helped a child find his way home. He kissed my cheek and then…I passed out."

"Vampire children can suck out one's life energy," Arisu recalled. She had read that chapter of her book just a few days ago.

"Who was at the door?"

"Kaname, he wants both of us to stay here and not leave. He's contacted the headmaster and they are sending a car. We're going to go back to school together."

Yuuki looked at her, confused, "why both of us? You could stay."

"Kaname wants me to leave." Arisu answered truthfully.

"Lord Kaname…" Yuuki muttered to herself. "I'm glad I didn't have to see him."

Arisu was shocked. "Why do you say that? I thought you liked Kaname?"

"I'm not talking to him. Not until he admits that Zero didn't kill Shizuka Hio."

Arisu was really confused now, why was Kaname pinning the blame on Zero?

"You could tell Kaname!" Yuuki said, inspired. "You know it couldn't have been Zero who killed her. You were in the room when Zero and Ichiru were fighting!"

"I left; you were too engrossed in their conversation."

"Still, you were there up until she left. You followed her out. Maybe you know who killed her…" Yuuki paused while the situation played out to her, "you…could have done it."

"No!" Arisu responded quickly. "I…I left the building to find Kaname…to tell him what was going on." There had to be a reason why he wasn't taking the blame for his actions.

"Oh," Yuuki looked defeated. She leaned back against the couch.

The room was silent for a while. Yuuki looked around and spoke up. "A windowless room, for some strange reason; this seems familiar…"

Arisu faintly remembered being trapped in a similar room with her twin. They couldn't go outside, or risk being discovered.

The door opened, saving her from having to respond. A little boy with a blue and a brown eye popped his head inside. "I'm sorry, miss human, for earlier." Just as quickly as his head appeared, he disappeared back into the hall.

"Wait!" Yuuki called out as she stood up, "did you ever find your mother?" She headed for the door.

"Yuuki!" Arisu called to her quickly as she followed her twin out into the hallway.

The two girls walked towards the light at the end of the hallway. They were on a balcony over a large room filled with vampires. It seemed Yuuki was shocked to see some of the people who were present.

"There are famous movie actors and the head of a software company…they're all vampires…" she was stunned.

"Yuuki," Arisu tugged lightly at her coat sleeve.

The girl quickly turned around and ducked under the small wall. "What's Zero doing here?"

Arisu knelt next to her, "please, we need to get back to the room."

The two made it back to the room, "he must be working, keeping an eye on them…"

"Did something happen?" Arisu questioned her twin's oddly red face.

Yuuki's face only grew redder. Her hands went up as her fingertips brushed against her lips.

"Zero kissed you?" She picked up on the not-so-sudden hints. A smile cracked on the vampire's face.

"Wha?" Yuuki was shocked at the girl's correct guess.

Arisu stiffened; she should sense Kaname approaching the room. She got up and turned to the doors just before they opened.

Yuuki saw who it was, and childishly turned her back.

Kaname was hurt at Yuuki's action. "I thought I told you not to leave this room."

He was angry, Arisu winced at his tone. "I'm sorry. A strange boy came in and…"

Kaname cut her off, "your ride is here." He led the way down the hall quickly. Yuuki and Arisu got into a car that took them back to the academy.

"Yuuki! You're alright!" The headmaster called out loudly when the car came to a stop. He embarrassed his daughter once she got out.

"I'm alright," she muttered in his chest.

The trio looked to up the falling snow. "Winter break will start soon…"


	3. Left Behind

Arisu had awoken to another night. After coming home earlier; she went to her room and went to bed. Yuuki was being cared for by the headmaster, and the others hadn't returned yet.

She got ready for the day and went down to the foyer. The Day Class girls could be heard already outside. It was the last night before the week of winter break. The Night Class left to an enormous group of screaming girls. Both Yuuki and Zero were having trouble keeping them all back.

Kaname lead the group, walking right by Yuuki without a second glance. The Night Class made it to the school building without incident. Class passed as normal as everyone returned to the dorm. They were all going their own ways, after packing, for the winter holiday.

Arisu was called to Kaname's room. She entered, "yes?"

"I'm going to the Aido's Villa for the holiday. You are to stay here."

She knew, after the incident the previous night, she wouldn't be able to refuse this time. "Yes…"

"Please, don't look that way," he walked over to her, embracing her close. "I'm asking you to stay, for your own good. The rest of the Vampire world can't know of you yet."

"I know," Arisu was still disappointed that she was being left behind.

"I'll bring a present back for you." He gently kissed the top of her head before leaving the room.

She followed his steps out of his room as Arisu reentered her own. She slipped to the couch as her fingertips brushed the spot where he kissed her. Her eyes shot open at the odd presence near her room. Another vampire stayed back; was it on Kaname's orders?

After focusing, the feeling revealed it to be Aido walking towards Kaname's room. _'What is he doing there? If they are going to the Aido villa, why isn't he going with them?' _ Aido had quickly left the floor and was leaving the building. He was heading towards the school building…

Towards Yuuki.

Arisu got dressed in a skirt and plain t-shirt before running out of the Moon Dorm. She caught up to him on the Sun Dorm grounds. Zero was running out of the dorm chasing Aido.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Aido called out cheerfully as he ran around.

Arisu walked up next to her twin, "what's Aido doing over here?"

"He said he ran away from his dorm," Yuuki answered her question without realizing who she was talking to. When she turned and noticed it was Arisu, she jumped and screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Chasing after Aido," Arisu responded.

Zero walked up to the two girls, panting, "Not another one…"

"Don't worry Zero; I won't cause you any trouble." Arisu said quickly.

Zero froze at her voice; he turned quickly to resume his chase of the blond vampire.

The four of them ended up in the Headmaster's private quarters. "You can rest here until you want to go back to the Moon Dorm, Hanabusa." Yuuki explained. "Or maybe you'd prefer Zero's room in the Sun Dorms."

"NEVER." Both males responded at the same time.

"Come on Aido, we should go back to the Moon Dorm." Arisu suggested.

He huffed at her, "You know, I'm hungry."

Yuuki instinctively hid behind the open door.

"Come now, are you afraid of something? Just cook me something, anything will do."

Arisu sighed, "I'm sorry Yuuki for the inconvenience."

"It's no problem," Yuuki responded as she followed Zero out of the room.

A short time later Aido was sitting at the table, eating up all the food that was put out. Arisu leaned against the window, she wasn't about to bother Yuuki or Zero. Yuuki returned carrying a plate with four glasses of water on it. She looked shocked at the suddenly empty table.

"Well," Aido dabbed his napkin to his mouth, "I was able to eat it, but there wasn't enough."

Yuuki turned her head from him, "you even ate Arisu's portions too…"

"Is there a problem?" Aido questioned her.

"Yes," she turned back to him, grinning, "but I'll just make sure to let Kaname-Sama about this later." She was hoping to get a rise out of the vampire.

Aido looked unconcerned, which put Yuuki out. Her plan had failed. She left the room towards the kitchen.

She returned a bit later, slapping a small red and black box onto the table. "More food is coming; Zero said to have these blood tables for now."

"Ah," Aido looked intrigued, "so these are Kiryu's blood tablets?"

Yuuki was panicked, "ah…not…that's…"

"Oh, don't panic; after all I am a genius, so of course I'd figure it out." he was speaking high of himself again.

"Umm, of course you are…but…" Yuuki was still freaking out.

"Anyways, Zero knows that I know anyways. And I'm not the only one."

Yuuki looked saddened, fully knowing that one of those people was already in the room. She looked to Arisu before examining the floor.

"I still don't understand why Lord Kaname gives an ordinary girl like you special treatment. It makes no sense."

"The earliest memory I have is of a snowy day. There are two vampires; the frightening vampire who tried to devour me, and the frightening but kind vampire who killed the first. To save me, I adore that kind vampire. I owe Kaname-sama with my life."

"So you trust him?" Aido questioned her.

"I do, with my life. The truth is; even if Kaname-sama was to betray me, I'd be okay with it."

Arisu turned to the door, she could sense Zero standing there. Her heart pained for him; he must be hurting right now.

A silent moment passed before Zero walked in the room. He slammed the bowl of salt ramen onto the table. "Here, eat this!" He dished up a bowl for Aido and one for Yuuki.

"I don't need any," Arisu called out gently.

Zero just huffed as he finished pouring the third bowl. He sat down and started eating his own food.

The trio ate in silence. Yuuki and Zero collected the empty dishes and carried them off to the kitchen. After a few moments a crashing sound echoed down the hall.

Aido's eyes widened for a brief moment, he looked as if he was going to get up.

"Don't." Arisu commanded. She could feel the power she put behind her words.

Aido sat back down, shocked into obeying. He looked over to her with surprise in his eyes.

The scent of Yuuki's blood drifted down the hall. "You know what's going on; and yet…"

"We have no need to interfere with them. Kaname doesn't want us to poke into their relationship." Arisu looked to him, "Come on, let's head back to the Moon Dorm." She had put the same power behind those words as before.

Aido instinctively stood up, obeying her words once again. The two vampires left the building and silently headed back to their dorm. They entered and Arisu left Aido in the foyer as she reentered her room. She made herself a water bottle and dropped a blood tablet into it.

Even before she could take a drink, she sensed Aido heading for Kaname's room again. This time it seemed he wasn't going to leave. She set her bottle on the table and left her room to approach him. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to know Kaname; to help him."

"You'll help him more by staying out of it."

"You know, don't you?"

"No, I wish I did…" Arisu sighed, looking to the floor.

"Who are you, really?"

Arisu looked up, sadness in her face; "you'll find out, eventually."

She left him in the hall and reentered her room. She felt him leave for his own. Arisu slept though the following day. She awoke at night and sat at her desk reading vampire books.

Suddenly she felt a fear that didn't belong to her. It was her twin. Arisu clenched her eyes shut; hoping for the fear to pass. She reopened them to see blood everywhere. Seeing blood made her crave it. She grabbed for the bottle and drank it down in one setting.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She felt sick. Arisu dragged herself to her bed as she collapsed into sleep.

She was awoken the following night by the same fear. She could smell something burning as a vision of a woman standing before her flashed in her mind. There was some type of connection between twins; and it was getting stronger over time.

What was Yuuki doing?

Arisu looked to the window; it was cracked. The hangings of her four-poster bed were torn as well. Her wind must have gotten out of control while she was connected. There was a knock at her door. She jumped; she hadn't even sensed anyone approaching.

She left her bedroom and opened her main door. Standing there was Aido.

"Are you alright? I could sense your power…"

"I'm alright," Arisu fixed her hair unconsciously.

"You should talk to Lord Kaname," Aido relaxed, "he's returning early."

"He is?" Arisu relaxed a bit, "when?"

"In the early morning, if the Headmaster has his time correct."

"Good." Arisu wrapped her arms around herself; trying to hold herself together.

"Even if we don't know who you are; you are still a pureblood. I don't know why Kaname lets you get so close; but he cares about you." Aido was being completely serious, "if there is anything I can do for you."

"Right, thanks Aido." She was politely letting him know he could leave. He took a step back as she shut the door gently before him.

She walked to her bed as she fell onto it. There was no way she could sleep; not until Kaname was back.


	4. Connection

Arisu got up and dressed, ready to go greet Kaname and the others. She ran out and met Yuuki and Zero by the gates. A smile cracked on her face when she saw Kaname leave the car.

The group walked through the gates and towards the stairs. Arisu ran up to the group, "welcome back everyone!"

Kaname smiled at her, "thank you." He walked up to her, holding something out to her. "Here, it's a rare rose encased in resin. It only blooms once every ten years."

Arisu's eyes widened for a moment; she remembered something from long ago. She watched as Kaname approached Yuuki with her gift. She didn't seem fazed, at his words. Things were safe; for the time being. She clutched her gift close to her heart as she watched them.

"I know you aren't speaking to me Yuuki; but I got you a box of chocolates. I know how much you love food: think of it as a peace offering."

Yuuki looked happy and confused at the same time. Kaname then turned to Zero, "and I got a life-sized voodoo doll for you Zero."

"No thank you!" Zero responded sharply.

Yuuki turned to look at Kaname, who had started his way deeper into campus. "Kaname, wait. I'd like to talk to you later, if I could."

"Just the two of us?" Kaname inquired.

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight." Kaname lead the Night Class back to the dorm.

Arisu followed Kaname to his room. Aido was waiting nearby. "Welcome back, Lord Kaname."

"Thank you Hanabusa; and thank you for the use of your villa." He lead Arisu into his room and shut the door; leaving Aido out in the hall.

Arisu waited until Aido walked farther down the hall before speaking. "What's going on?"

"Please, for your own safety; don't get involved."

"A…alright…" she agreed. Kaname had to have his reasons for not telling her what was going on. She put her trust in him as she returned to her room. As she entered her bedroom she noticed that everything was fixed. She didn't make a second thought and lied back on her bed.

Arisu watched the light play on the top of her four-poster bed. Sleep was evading her once again. Night fell, and yet she made no motion to get off of her bed. Her body shook uncontrollably as fear struck through her again. She tried, and was successful this time in keeping her powers in check.

She would have to tell Kaname. She sensed him return to his room; and was about to go and talk. Someone else approaching the Moon Dorm caught her attention. She went to the doors and opened them to reveal Zero.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to Kaname." He said plainly.

Arisu led up silently to Kaname's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Arisu opened the door and entered, followed by Zero. He closed the door behind him, cutting off her escape.

"I want the truth; did you erase Yuuki's memories?" Zero questioned him. "Answer me! Did you have something to do with Yuuki's past or didn't you?" He turned to Arisu, "and what about you? Do you have no desire to elevate her fears?"

Kaname's hand reached his face, blocking half of it from view, "so, should I destroy one of Yuuki's fears right now? One less problem?" He suddenly reached out and grabbed Zero by the throat and pushed him into a nearby wall.

In the same instant, Zero drew and fired his gun at Kaname, grazing his head.

"Kaname? Zero?" Arisu shouted as she was at the side of the two in the next instant.

"Do it," Zero said, completely serious, "I can probably get a shot off at the same time."

Kaname forced him deeper into the wall, "look at you; your quite the anomaly. Usually vampires should fear and respect purebloods. And yet you bear your fangs without reserve. I really do…hate you."

Arisu grabbed at Kaname's arm, attempting to pull it off of Zero. "Wait Kaname…if you hurt him; you'll hurt Yuuki." She managed to separate the two vampires. "The Night Class is bound to have smelled Kaname's blood already; you better get out of here Zero."

Arisu turned to watch Zero jump from the window effortlessly. She turned around to Kaname; blood was rolling down his face from his wound. Her eyes glowed red at the scent of his blood.

Her body started shaking uncontrollably; the fear was threatening to overtake her again.

Kaname walked over to her and held onto her tightly.

Her body stopped shaking, she was back in control. "What's happening? What's going to happen?" Her body started shaking for a different reason; she was holding back tears. "Yuuki…something is going on. I keep getting these...weird feeling from her."

"She's trying to remember her past. She'll either go mad; or awaken as a vampire. Mother's sacrifice to make Yuuki human, wasn't strong enough." His grip on her tightened, "twin vampires have never been born before; so this is all new territory. The both of you make things…unpredictable."

He released her and took a step back. Her hand immediately flew to her burning throat. The smell of blood was starting to get to her; she was craving it worse than ever.

"Drink." He knelt before her, "it's the least I can do."

"No…biting isn't allowed." Arisu bent down towards his face. She watched him close his eyes as she licked the fresh blood from his face. She was hurt at his reaction. She stopped, "I know I'm not Yuuki but…I do love you."

Before he could stop her, she left his room and entered her own. She locked the door to her bedroom as she flopped down onto her bed. She was acting so childish, but at the moment she didn't care. She ignored the pain in her throat as she watched the darkness of the night lighten into day.


	5. Fiancee

Sometime Arisu had fallen asleep, and barely managed to awake in time for class the following night. She quickly got ready and left with her fellow Night Students. Once in the classroom; she noticed that Kaname was missing. Yuuki had been acting strangely earlier as well.

There was a part of her that didn't want to see Kaname so soon, but the other part of her wanted to find her twin. She left the classroom quickly and left the campus. She found Kaname and Yuuki by the water fountain on campus.

She stopped; their voices were drifting from across the grounds.

"Why does it have to be this way? You have something to do with my missing memories, don't you?" Yuuki's saddened voice carried with the wind.

Arisu's heart fell at her twin's question. She knew the truth; yet that same truth would only hurt Yuuki more. Arisu walked closer, hiding behind a tree to continue to watch.

"So it is true!" Yuuki ran up to Kaname, clutching at his jacket. "Please! Just tell me what happened! I have to know what really happened! I can't stay in the dark, stay like this any longer! I want to know everything! So please…"

"Don't be silly," Kaname's voice was kind, but sad. "Let things remain just as they are. Be happy in this academy a little while longer."

Yuuki looked up into his face, shocked scarred and hurt.

"Even if the truth is covered in blood, would you still want to know?" Kaname questioned her.

"Yes."

"No!" Arisu ran out towards them. "You can't…because…" She tore her eyes from her twin's shocked face to Kaname's. "Because I love you Kaname."

Yuuki was shocked further at the vampire's words. Her grip on Kaname's jacket slackened. "What?"

This was Arisu's opportunity. She walked closer to the duo and pushed herself between them. She looked behind her once to watch Yuuki take a few steps back. Zero was walking up now. _'Perfect.'_ Arisu turned back to Kaname as she inched herself up. Her right hand cradled the side of his head just moments before she kissed him.

She could feel how shocked everyone else present was. It took a moment for even Kaname to register her action. She was surprised herself to feel his arm wrap around her waist as his free hand cradled the back of her head.

The two parted, Arisu turned around in Kaname's arms. He kept one around her waist while the other moved to her shoulder. Yuuki had stumbled backwards into Zero's open arms.

"What…" she was shocked.

Arisu tried to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I'm suited for him, Yuuki Cross. We're both pure bloods, while you are only a fleeting human."

Tears were streaming down Yuuki's face now. Zero's arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He was glaring a death stare at the vampires.

Arisu's voice was hard, "see? You have Zero." She clenched her eyes tight, trying to find her resolve. _'I can do this. I have to do this.'_ She opened her eyes, the tears tucked away. "I am Arisu Kuran; Kaname's fiancée."

The hand that had been resting on her shoulder slowly wrapped around her neck and draped over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Kaname squeezed tight, giving her a hug from behind. His sign that he was backing her up on her word.

"This can't be…" Yuuki stumbled over her words.

"It's true Yuuki," Kaname spoke softly to her. "She is indeed my fiancée."

Everything was in motion; there was no turning back now.

Zero's eyes went wide in shock as they glazed over for a brief moment. His grip on Yuuki tightened as he lowered his head. "Blood butterfly wings?" His voice was barely audible.

Both hearts in the twins skipped a beat. "What?" they questioned at the same time.

"We should return," Kaname suggested, steering Arisu away.

"Right." She was led away, his arm still around her shoulders.

Yuuki was left in Zero's arms.

Kaname led Arisu back to the moon dorm and into her room. "Why are we going back here?"

"I need to talk to the Night Class. It would be best for you to stay in your room until later." Kaname instructed.

"I'm sorry," Arisu hung her head. "I know I should have just stayed back and not interfered like that…"

"Stop." Kaname cut her off. He gently raised her head to look him in the eyes. "Thank you. You did a very courageous thing, something I could not do. I couldn't cut myself off from her. You were the strong one and told her what she needed to hear."

Arisu tried to turn away, "don't thank me. I was feeling left out, jealous. I only did the selfish thing."

"Now Yuuki will be safe." He kissed her forehead. "I need to explain things to the Night Class before they learn it from another source." He turned and left her room.

Instead of sleeping, Arisu pulled out another book and continued to read. She had to know more; to protect Yuuki further.


	6. Hime

Sometime between night and day, Arisu had fallen asleep at her desk. She awoke from a vision of a bloody hand reaching out for her. Her twin's fear echoed through her body. Yuuki was still trying to remember.

Arisu quickly changed into a plain skirt and top and ran out onto the school grounds. Something didn't feel right, and she had to find out why. She followed her senses and leapt through an open window to find herself in the infirmary.

Ichiru was standing over a bed, a vial of blood in his hand. Brown hair was lying on a white pillow, asleep. The boy looked frozen in thought.

"Stop!" Arisu demanded.

Yuuki stirred in her bed, "Kiryu?"

Arisu stormed over to him, she thrust her open hand towards him, "give me that vial."

"Fine," he placed it in her hand obediently.

"Leave Yuuki alone!"

"Fine." Ichiru turned and left the room promptly.

Yuuki looked up at the girl confused, "what just…"

"Don't worry about it." Arisu responded coldly.

The answer was coming to Yuuki slowly, "you know something…about my past…"

"Yes…" Arisu responded sadly.

Yuuki knelt on the bed as she grabbed Arisu's arms. "Then tell me!"

"Not here, not now…" Arisu glanced around the room. It was hard to tell if anyone was listening in on their conversation. Zero wasn't bound to be far away if Yuuki was sick.

"When?" Yuuki released her, sitting back down on her bed.

A foreboding feeling came over Arisu, "tonight, come to the abandoned dorm. The same room I found you and Shizuka Hio in."

"Alright."

Arisu nodded her head and turned towards the window. She knew that her presence would just cause more of a stir out of the Day Class students. She jumped down and returned to her own dorm, leaving her twin back in the infirmary.

Dusk fell, it was time. Arisu changed into a spaghetti-strap white knee-length dress before leaving the dorm. Everyone was just waking in the Night Class, she wouldn't be followed.

After entering the room, she posted charms she had made around the window and door. In one of the book's she had read it spoke of the same charm the vampire hunters would use to keep vampires out of rooms and houses. She only prayed they actually would work.

She pushed the single couch to the far wall, out of the way. Everything was set, now all that was needed was Yuuki.

It wasn't long before Yuuki entered the room. "Please tell me…" Her hand immediately cradled her head as intense pain shot through it.

Arisu walked up to the girl and grabbed her free hand gently. She pulled them into the center of the room. She used her wind to close the door. "You need to stay the way you are. It's too dangerous for you otherwise."

Her wind encased both in a protective dome. Arisu hugged her twin tight as her wind grew more intense. The wind had cut both of Arisu's arms a few times up her forearm.

Yuuki lowered her hand, "what's…"

A cut on Arisu's forehead opened up as blood dripped down her face. She leaned in and kissed Yuuki's own forehead in the same spot.

"Forget everything. I, your twin, will take all of your vampire genes. You'll be forever human. Stay away from this evil world of blood."

A dark black mass of energy suddenly left Yuuki and swirled around the twins, mixing with Arisu's wind dome. Yuuki's eyes drifted shut as the black wind entered Arisu's body through the cuts on her arms. Both twins screamed out in unison; the last connection being severed between them.

The door busted open as Zero stormed in. He was frozen in his spot at the sight before him. Yuuki was lying on the ground, unmoving. Arisu stood over her, butterfly wings made of blood issued out of her back.

"You're…" he grabbed at his throat. The smell of blood was overpowering him.

Arisu's voice was stronger than it was before. "Take my blood, one last time. Take the blood that will save you. Blood from a pure blood; both halves of one whole. Save yourself…Protect Yuuki."

Zero stumbled forward towards her. He carefully stepped over Yuuki's unconscious body. He leaned down and placed his hands on Arisu's shoulders. She tilted her head as he bit once more into her neck.

Arisu's eyes closed slowly as her wings began to fade. This wasn't in her plan; but it worked out well. Hopefully with the full Kuran blood he wouldn't fall to Level E; he would always be able to be there for Yuuki.

Zero released her, taking a step away. He wiped the blood from his face as his eyes returned to normal, "why?"

"You probably already know. Take Yuuki and keep her safe." She tried to make herself tall and menacing before him, "That is my one and last order, Zero."

"You don't have to…" Zero started as he picked Yuuki up, "say anything. I would do anything for her. I love her."

"Good, now go quick. Everyone will have sensed my power already."

Zero turned his back on her and ran out of the room, clutching tight to the sleeping Yuuki.

Arisu turned to the now open window, "I am truly sorry for being so selfish again…" Kaname was standing there.

He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, you did what I couldn't. You saved our precious Yuuki from the darkness of the Vampire World. She has a new clean future; the one our parents wished for. Even though they thought you were dead, you're here now."

"Kaname…"

"Arisu Kuran."

She looked up into his eyes. They were the soft warm eyes that she was watched him give Yuuki so many times.

"You've taken on Yuuki's dangers now. Rido is bound to come after the Vampire Princess. He came after Yuuki shortly after you had disappeared. She should have inherited your powers after you had passed. Our parents died protecting her. Our mother attempted to seal Yuuki's vampire genes. For ten years, she hid as a human; she needs to hide no longer. You are the one true Vampire Prince. She is just a human now." He was explaining everything, all of the plans he had been working on.

"Rido will come after you, but I cannot protect you. I can harm him, rip him to pieces; but I am unable to deal the final blow. I was asleep, but Rido revived me. He is out to devour you. I had hoped that Zero Kiryu would be my pawn, the means to free us…"

Arisu shook her head, "I sent him away, along with Yuuki."

"I know, and now the only one left to destroy him is you. I have failed you."

"No, please don't say that." She raised her hand to touch his face tenderly.

"I have already started it." His voice was hard now, "in a few hours, he'll fully awaken."

"It's alright," She pushed herself up as she gently rubbed her cheek against his; "We'll manage, somehow. No matter what, we'll make it through and survive together."

"I'll be leaving for a while; I have my own role to play. I will be back for you, as soon as I am able."

"We were apart for over ten years, a little while longer until we'll be together forever. I think I'll be able to wait a little longer."

"I'll return." He leaned down and kissed her gently before seemingly disappearing.

Her fingers brushed against her lips before resting at her side. She took a deep breath as she turned towards the door. Things were only going to get more difficult from then on.


	7. Practice

Hello everyone; sorry for the long time between updates. Finals plus my daughter's birthday made for a very busy time. Now that all of that is behind me; I can finally get back to writing again. This update is rather short but the next one will be longer, I promise!

* * *

Arisu walked out of the room and through the hallways getting ready to leave the building. As she stepped out, she was greeted by Kaname's group of followers.

"Princess," Aido bowed towards her.

She slipped the few stray hairs back behind her ear. "I'm no different than I was before; so please don't start treating me differently." She continued walking past them and into the trees nearby. She had to get a handle of her new abilities before her fight with Rido.

Arisu was being followed. She focused and used her wind to carry her fast deep within the forest. _'Let's see if they can keep up.'_

The followers slowed to a halt. "She ran off in a hurry," Shiki commented tonelessly.

Rima sighed, turning around, "she clearly doesn't want to be followed."

"But what if something were to happen to her?" Ruka questioned.

Akatsuki turned to her, "she can handle herself. If she needs us she can easily call us."

Aido didn't say anything as he left his friends to follow after Arisu. He tore through the forest and came upon Arisu leaning against a tree. "Princess…"

"Please stop calling me that," she snapped; her voice harsh. She kept her back to him. The last thing she needed was for someone to see her cry. The fear of the impeding fight had sunk in once she had seen the others. Kaname was long gone off doing his own thing. Her abilities were great; but would it be enough to defeat Rido?

"Sorry," Aido apologized quickly. He took a step forward; but quickly stopped himself from going any further. He was in the presence of the Pure Blood Princess, he had to tread lightly.

"I'm sorry Aido," she pushed herself off of her tree.

"W…why are you apologizing to me?" Aido was shocked at her words.

"I'm not acting correctly. I just need a minute to clear my head." She ran her hand through her hair while taking a deep breath. She quickly turned around, her face a little red from crying. "Throw everything you have at me." Her voice was calm and serious.

"What? There's no way I can do that!" Aido replied quickly.

She glared at him, "I need to practice using my power. I can't just attack the air. I have to get ready for the impending fight."

"Fight?"

"I don't want to have to use my power over you to get you to fight me." Arisu sighed, looking the blond over.

"Fine…" Aido submitted. He threw a half-hearted ice shot at her.

She blocked it effortlessly with a gust of wind. "You need to be serious about this." She took an impending step towards him. "Now attack."

Aido felt compelled as he tossed a more powerful freezing move at her. Just as it left he started to panic at the intensity of it.

It was almost on impulse when she defended herself from Aido's attack. The wind surrounded her, blocking the ice.

"Woa," he commented, stunned at her block.

Arisu couldn't be surprised; it was just instinct that protected her. That wouldn't be enough to defeat Rido. "Again."


	8. Captured

_Hey everyone; its me again. This is kind of short again, I apologize about that. But that means that the next chapter will be up by tuesday/wednesday! So look forward to it!_

* * *

After another hour of training Arisu was making good progress; her powers were developed enough to sense everyone that was on campus. There was a large group of humans stuck in the Day Dorms. A few vampires were around the perimeter of the building. _'They must be protecting them, on Kaname's orders.'_

There was a large group of humans and a powerful vampire atop of the school building. A few of the humans would drop off and disappear; Rido must be feeding.

"I think that's as good as I'm going to get right now Aido." Arisu commented, turning her back on him.

"Very good." He bowed to her.

"Don't do that." Arisu snapped as she stopped in her tracks. "I'm not Kaname; I didn't grow up in the same way as you guys. I hid, disguising myself as a human. I don't deserve to be a princess, to be bowed to; any of that." She started walking back towards campus.

Aido started following her at a distance.

"Go with the others; I don't need you." She pushed

Aido was compelled to walk back to where the rest of Kaname's crew were waiting . Arisu felt him walk deeper into campus as she started walking towards the main school building.

She saw someone outside the school and was shocked at who it was. "Yuuki?"

Yuuki had turned at the sound of her name, "Arisu?"

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I want to help defend this academy. I am a guardian!"

"Can you even wield Artimis?"

Suddenly a man with an overcoat on jumped down from the nearby building. He landed gracefully behind Yuuki, grabbing her arm in a swift motion and pulling her into his tight grip. "I finally have my Kuran." He paused and looked at the girl in his arms. "Wait…something isn't right."

"My name is Yuuki Cross!" she said defiantly as she tried to struggle out of the strange man's arms.

The man tightened his grip on her, "that still doesn't explain things. You were supposed to snap; to transform…"

Arisu took a step forward, making her presence known. "I am Arisu Kuran." The power coming from the man before him; there was only one person with that amount of power. "Rido."

"Rido?" Yuuki looked back at the man holding her.

He was shocked for a brief moment before his cool came back. "I thought you were dead. I guess it doesn't matter; since you are now the Kuran Princess. However…you don't have your mother's beautiful looks."

"Princess?" Yuuki questioned, looking at Arisu now.

"Of course you thought I was dead. You were the one who had tried to kill me. I was badly burned; so my looks changed."

Arisu sensed what was going on before it did. She turned around to confirm her suspicions. Zero had arrived on the scene. He had his arm up, pointing his gun straight at Rido; who still had Yuuki in his arms.

Zero froze for a moment seeing Yuuki in danger. He quickly shook it off.

"Zero! You could hurt Yuuki, lower your gun!" Arisu commanded.

He fought the power behind his arm as it returned to his side. As much as he didn't want to; his body was listening to her commands.

"He listen's well for being what he is. A Vampire Hunter that's been turned into a Vampire. It seems that he's been trained well." Rido commented. "Clearly this reject is important to both of you."

"Reject?" Yuuki questioned, clearly angry.

"If you want to save your twin; then come alone to the school roof." Rido jumped up and flew to the roof with his captive. After he took to the air a metal clanging sound followed.


	9. Battle

_Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I know I said I would post this last week...and I am really sorry! But here it is! I am going on vacation next week; and I'll be without internet but I'll have my laptop so once I get back I'll be able to post the next chapter! I won't have much else to do other than write, so please look forward to it._

* * *

Arisu turned her back to the man behind her as she walked forward to the shinning metal bar that had fallen. After bending down her suspicions were proven correct: Artimis.

"Stop." She commanded Zero. He had turned around and was moving back towards the school building. "If you go up you'll only get yourself killed. He is a pure-blood vampire, one of the strongest of the Kuran clan."

Zero growled as his hands balled into fists. As much as he wanted to move, there was an invisible lock on his muscles.

"If you want to help we have to figure something out…" she muttered under her breath. She knew her vampire senses worked on her wind ability; but she was curious on how other vampires sensed each other. _'I know the others can sense a pure-blood verses the others.'_

"Maybe if you stay far enough behind me, I can use my wind to hide your scent. That way Rido won't realize your following." She led the way into the large institution and head up floor after floor. "Zero, stay a floor below me; when I get Yuuki free she'll come down and you can then protect her." He growled in response; clearly not happy with his part in it.

She stepped out onto the roof to see Rido holding Yuuki tight. "I'm here like you wanted."

Rido looked around, happy not to see anyone. "Very good." An evil smile cracked upon his face. "So you can be a good girl and follow orders."

"Just let her go!" Arisu called out.

"All the other blood I've had this evening has all been so cheap," his voice was cold, "but I bet hers will be much better."

"No! My blood is what you really want, isn't it?" She screamed out.

"Arisu…" Yuuki muttered.

Suddenly five of Kaname's friends busted onto the roof. "We won't let you do that!" Aido called out as they surrounded Arisu; defending her.

"Everyone…" Yuuki commented quietly, in awe of those who came to her aid.

"Release Yuuki Cross now!" Aido shouted, "or we'll be forced to attack.

Rido only smiled, "I don't think so." Suddenly a crowd of Level E vampires came from the other side of the roof. "I believe my friends would like to share in the meal. You are all vampires, and thus so your powers are controlled by me."

The many Level E vampires started to swarm around the Nobles. They had found that they no longer had any control over their powers, let alone their bodies. They would be an easy meal for their attackers. "No…" Ruka cried looking at her attackers helplessly.

Arisu started running towards Rido, "that's enough! They don't have anything to do with this."

Rido put his hand to his captor's throat. "Now now, you wouldn't want her to be injured, would you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "You monster…" Arisu's frame started to shake. Her anger was getting the best of her as a gust of wind rose out of her. It blew towards Rido, ripping Yuuki from his grasp.

Yuuki stumbled free from the man's grasp as she hid behind Arisu. Without a weapon to defend herself, she was utterly helpless. Her hands were wrapped lightly around her neck, trying to defend it from any impending attack.

"Was that meant to hurt me?" Rido questioned as he took a few steps back. "That was barely a gust. You'll have to do much better than that if you intend to hurt me." He took a deep breath while licking his lips, "you smell exactly like my Juri…"

The comment made Arisu's skin crawl. From behind her both Ruka and Rima screamed out. The Level E vampires had begun to feed off of them. Shiki, Aido and Akatsuki were being feed from as well. If she didn't do something soon, her friends would be turned to dust.

"What do you think you can do, little one?" Rido called, smiling.

Arisu put her hand into her pocket as she remembered. Yuuki's anti-vampire weapon: Artimis. It was going to be her only chance. She pulled the small pole out and held it before her opponent.

He laughed, "that? You can't wield a weapon like that."

"You just watch," Arisu focused her powers into the small weapon, "I am the Kuran Princess!" She whipped her arm out, forcing the metal to separate from itself. In a flash of light the small extendable pole transformed into a metal fan.

In her next motion she whipped it diagonally as a sharp gust of wind flew at Rido; cutting him across his chest. A small smile flashed across Arisu's face; seeing as she finally was able to attack him.

Rido only smiled back at her, "is this all you can do?" He put his hand to his chest; after pulling it away, it was covered in blood. "A weak attack like that won't do me in. Although you do have more pep than Juri did…you are indeed her daughter."

A gunshot rang out loudly on the roof. The Level E vampires backed away from the Nobles in fear. Rido's bloodied hand went to his shoulder where he was just shot. Everyone turned to see Zero standing on the roof.

"Zero?" Yuuki called out weakly, her hands still protecting her neck.

Zero looked to Yuuki, his mind jumping to conclusions. His eyes shot to Rido. "You." He pointed his Bloody Rose gun at the Pure Blood before him. Suddenly vines shot out from his back, encircling his right arm and entangling itself with the gun in his hand.

Rido's Level E vampires panicked at the sight of the powerful vampire hunter as they began to flee the roof. The Nobles present turned their attentions to them as they killed every one of them off. They wouldn't need their abilities to kill off the weaklings.

"Die." Zero's Bloody Rose glowed for a brief moment before a large burst of light shot out towards Rido.

Now was her chance. Arisu focused her powers into her own weapon and slashed at Rido three times, forcing more power into Zero's blast and cutting up the pure blood before her.

Rido screamed out before turning into a pile of ash. Arisu focused one last blast at the pile, spreading it to the winds.


	10. Farewell

_I am so sorry everyone that this took so long to get out! Things have been a little crazy lately and I haven't been able to work on my outlines for ANY of my stories. But here is the conclusion for Twin Thing 2! I hope you all like it! If you do, please let me know; I might even make a Twin Thing 3; I have ideas but I don't know if people would want to read even more stuff that I'd put out...Anyways I want to thank you all for reading and sticking with me for so long. It seems like forever ago that I started with just the basic idea and now I've gotten to the end of the sequal of Twin Thing! Thank you all again so much and I hope to write more VK fanfiction so please look forward to it!_

* * *

Everyone was still as the ashes spread to the wind. The large fan shrank back down to its small pole form as Zero's vines retreated into his back. Everyone was still as what just happened registered.

Yuuki was the first to move. She turned from Arisu's back and looked on at Zero. She watched him lower his arm. "Zero!" She ran into his chest, burring her face into his jacket. "You're ok, you came to help…"

He gently pet her head with his free hand. His eyes were soft for a moment before he glared at the remaining vampires on the roof.

"Relax Zero, we aren't looking for a fight." Akatsuki tried to calm the tension.

It didn't work. Zero glared even harder at them. Yuuki rubbed the tears from her eyes as she turned around. "Zero please, they all helped. Thank you all; especially Arisu." She took a step forward out of Zero's arms towards the pureblood before her.

Yuuki was half way to Arisu before she did anything. Taking a step back resulted in Yuuki stopping in her tracks. She smiled sadly at her. "You really need to keep your distance from me; from us. I know you don't fully understand, but you'll understand it all one day."

Arisu looked passed the human before her towards Zero. "Take good care of her, if I hear one word that you've mistreated her at all; I will come after you."

Yuuki's face went instantly red at the pure blood's words. Zero merely huffed as he turned his back on the group and walked back into the school building.

Yuuki looked back at Zero, then to the group of vampires. She bowed deeply to the beautiful group of people before her before she turned her back as well to run after Zero.

Arisu smiled sadly as she watched Yuuki run away from her. She locked her emotions away as she turned back to her kind. "We should get going. I wouldn't think the Headmaster would want us here after all the trouble we've caused."

She walked through the small crowd of vampires back through the other side the school. She walked through silently back to the moon dorms. The other vampires scattered as she headed upstairs.

Her room was quiet as she packed a few things away. Her hand brushed against her flower frozen in resin. It fell to the floor with a clatter, a loud noise in the eerie silence. She scampered to it and picked it up gently. She looked it over for any sort of damage, it was fine.

Arisu's body shook as she held back the tears that were threatening to flow out. She shook herself mentally as she finished packing her things into the small suitcase. She didn't run into anyone as she left the dorms. 'The others must have gone back to their families.'

As she walked towards the main school gate, the only way out of campus, she looked to see the Headmaster and Yagari standing together amongst piles of dust and rubble. Clearly they had their own battles.

Arisu witnessed the scene play out before her. Yuuki and Zero walked towards the two adults. The headmaster ran to Yuuki and embraced her tight. She could hear him crying.

"Yuuki, your safe!"

"Of course I am!"

"Glad to see you're alright Zero, seems my lessons actually came in handy."

"Shut up."

"Can't…breathe….father…" Yuuki stuttered.

The headmaster had released Yuuki for a moment, "You called me father!" As he hugged her again, even tighter than before.

Arisu chuckled at the scene. She knew that Yuuki would be safe with her family here. She turned back to the gate and continued on her way. Once she grew close, she spotted Kaname waiting for her at the gate.

She stopped, dropping her suitcase to the ruined walkway. "Kaname?" She couldn't believe that he had come back. Somewhere, deep in her heart, she was afraid she had lost him again. She ran to his side as she hugged him tightly.

"Hush Arisu, I'm here." He calmed her.

She withdrew herself to look up at his face. He was giving her those sweet, tender eyes like before. Her eyes glazed over as her head spun.

Kaname caught her gently. "You tried to do too much. Your weak."

"I had to defeat Rido…he had taken Yuuki." She answered him. She could feel Kaname's grip tighten at her words. "Rido's gone though, and were all safe."

"For the time being," Kaname added sadly. He steadied her on her own feet as his hand went to the collar of his shirt. He knelt down as he exposed his neck. "Drink."

Tears began to well up in Arisu's eyes. She leaned forward and bit into his neck, drawing blood from another person for the first time in so many years. Memories, feelings, and power were flowing into her. She released him shortly.

She moved her own collar, exposing her neck. He had stood up and removed her hand. "Not now." He looked over her shoulder at a group approaching.

Arisu turned around to spot Akatsuki, Aido, and Ruka walking towards the couple.

"Now, we aren't just pieces you can toss around." Aido started.

Ruka continued, "But we are following you."

Kaname turned his back on them and started to walk. "Do as you wish."

A small smile cracked on Arisu's face. A few familiar faces were coming with them; where ever they were off to. She turned her own back on them and ran to catch up with Kaname. She could hear Ruka dumping all the luggage on Aido and Akatsuki trying to calm the two down.

The two Kurans walked out of the Cross Academy gates for the final time.

The End.


End file.
